


圣诞礼物是？

by sarakael



Category: 3 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarakael/pseuds/sarakael
Kudos: 5





	圣诞礼物是？

食物语乙女向  
三鲜脱骨鱼x女少主x太白鸭  
r18  
三人夹心天雷滚滚注意避雷  
有我流称呼  
ooc 

“不是……我的圣诞礼物还没拿出来……”被按倒在软榻上的时候，她有点懵，“而且……为什么连白琊也——” 

身侧是三鲜脱骨鱼放大的脸，他露出和往常一样的狡黠笑容：“穿着这么可爱的衣服，深更半夜到男人的房间来，难道这个礼物不是你吗？接下来可是我们拆礼物的时间了~” 

“小友不是把自己打包了送来吗？”太白鸭揉了揉她滑嫩的腿肉，手指挑起内裤边缘的系带意味不明的笑了笑，“穿着这种衣服来赴宴，是已经做好了要被我们吃掉的准备吧？” 

“才、才不是——你们两个……放开我……”她还在做最后的挣扎，手腕被握着压向头顶，三鲜脱骨鱼看过来的眼神晦暗，眼底情欲涌动：“诚然如你所言，今天是个特别的日子，特别的日子就该做点特别的事对不对？所以……我和太白兄一起来享用我们的礼物啦～” 

来不及感到羞耻，系带式的内裤已经被太白鸭轻松解开，那片小小的布料转瞬便被丢到了一旁，轻薄的衣衫被褪下，露出少女美好的胴体，怪盗毫不客气的衔住暴露在微凉空气中的乳尖含弄起来，口腔湿热的温度立刻带来触电一般的感觉，少女忍不住倒抽一口气，耻丘上属于另一个人的手不安分的向下滑去，握住她的腿，强硬的分开她试图紧闭的腿缝，露出泛着些许水光的穴口。 

“小友明明很期待啊……”太白鸭屈起食指在湿淋淋的阴唇上刮了刮，蹭的满指晶亮。“别……别说了……”她难堪的抬手捂住脸，又被三鲜脱骨鱼握住手腕，毫不避忌的放在他胯下高高隆起的那片布料上。 

“小猫～帮帮我～”他放软了声音向她撒娇，少女向来见不得他这般，轻嘤了一声，手上乖巧的握住质量惊人的肉棒，替他套弄起来。怪盗轻喘着，含了笑意认真看她，她觉得那双眼中仿佛有个漩涡，就要将她吸进去溺死在满腔爱意里。 

穴口传来温热的舔吸感，突如其来的刺激令她蓦地回神，急喘了一声。锦衣侠客以拇指分开那两片软腻粉嫩的阴唇，专注的舔食着她腟内汩汩流出的春水。“白琊——不要——呀——”太白鸭充耳不闻，向腟内探进一指，修剪平整的指甲轻柔的搔刮穴内湿热软肉，见她叫的好听，甚至将已然勃起的阴蒂咬在齿间温柔玩弄。 

她发出断断续续的呻吟，徒劳地伸着手，在空中乱抓一气，太白鸭将自己的手递了过去，立刻被少女像抓住救命稻草一般紧紧握住。 

“小猫真是薄情，有了新欢就不要旧爱了吗？”耳边传来窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声，三鲜脱骨鱼放开了被吮的红艳的乳尖，将她抱了起来，令她背靠在自己赤裸的胸膛上。 

完全释放的性器贴在少女的尾椎骨上，滚烫的温度昭示它不容忽视的存在感，有什么东西的瓶盖被打开，她隐约察觉到了一丝危险，不该用于情事的后穴便被身后人缠着冰凉润滑液的手指贯穿。 

“阿喻！不要……不可以……那里……不行……！”她挣扎了两下，双腿被太白鸭牢牢按住：“小友只有一个，我们却有两人，只好委屈你了？”“呜……过分……会坏掉……”她眼中蓄起了生理泪水，雾蒙蒙一片无法看清眼前的事物，太白鸭直起身子，将从她穴中带出来的晶亮淫液涂在少女殷红的乳尖上，微凉的唇吻掉她的泪：“不会的……我们会爱护你，疼惜你……放心交给我们。” 

他这么说了，或许真的不用担心？这样的念头迷迷糊糊在脑海里成型，三鲜脱骨鱼咬了咬她肩上的雪肤，留下浅浅的牙印：“我们会很温柔……” 

连阿喻也这么保证了…… 

在后穴扩张的手指已经加到了两根，确认进出无碍，三鲜脱骨鱼与太白鸭交换了一个眼神，锦衣侠客慢条斯理的将衣物除去，在她面前坐下，向着她张开了手。 

“我要进去了哦……”怪盗的声音被情欲烧的有些沙哑，他握住饱胀的阳物在润滑过的穴口蹭了蹭，小心向内顶入一个先端。 

“别——啊——”剩下的话被身后人的一记深顶截断，她失去重心，扑倒在面前的太白鸭怀里，那双皓臂本能的环住他的脖子，双眼含着湿漉漉的水汽，无辜的小舌由于过载的快感而微微向外吐出，双颊酡红，看在锦衣侠客眼中是数不尽的春情。 

“白……白琊……”少女有几分失神，喃喃念着他的名字，换来对方一个温柔的深吻，舌尖探进她柔嫩的口腔中攻城略地，邀请她的小舌共舞，来不及吞咽的涎水从她口角缓缓淌下，滴落在锁骨上，又被他循着那道水线一一舔去。 

乳尖已经被玩弄的通红，侠客在此留恋片刻，三鲜脱骨鱼立刻意会，轻笑一声，大掌穿过怀中姑娘的腋下，托起绵软的乳肉送到侠客面前：“你可要轻点咬，小猫可是很怕疼的～”“哈……白琊……别、放过我……呜……”乳珠重新被含进口中，伴随着时轻时重的吮吸感，让她生出一种正在哺乳的错觉，快感诚实的反馈在身体上，正在她后穴中奋力耕耘的三鲜脱骨鱼立刻被夹的闷哼一声：“小猫不乖……在想什么下流的事？” 

他空闲的那只手从她腰肢上离开，探进少女因姿势而大开的小穴中，修长的食指按在那粒已经膨大的阴核上反复揉弄，逼的她蓦地拔高了音调，腰肢也不受控的向前挺去。 

小腹顶在太白鸭完全勃起的性器上，他甚至还恶意对着她微微凹陷的娇小肚脐顶了顶：“小友可是贪心不足……？还想要我这根……？”少女沉溺在三鲜脱骨鱼高超的技巧中，只能发出些含混不清的吟哦声，太白鸭也不恼，捉过她的唇吻了吻，“不说话，可就当你默认了。” 

这一根阳物也顶进去的时候她终于感觉到有点不对，但被情欲烧的摇摇欲坠的理智已经不足以分析出危险，锦衣青年将硕大的性器完全插入后发出了一声极为满足的喟叹。 

“好了吗——好了，我可要接着动了～”三鲜脱骨鱼衔住她的耳垂，用尖利的虎牙轻柔咬磨，说话间气音伴随着黏糊水声尽数灌进她耳中。“阿喻……太……太涨了……”她有点难受，前后两个小穴都被质量可观的肉棒撑的满满当当，寻不到一丝缝隙，她的手被太白鸭牵引着去摸微鼓的小腹，耳中传来他压低了声音的诱哄：“没事……你看，这不是好好的吃进去了吗？” 

好像的确是这样…… 

她迷迷糊糊的想，怪盗等待良久，迫不及待的率先律动起来，这下她真切的感受到了不同，两个男人正一前一后的将她拥在怀中，青筋贲起的性器正隔着她身体里那层薄薄的肉在淫弄着自己，锦衣侠客低下头狎玩她敏感的乳尖，向来不按常理出牌的怪盗兴奋的在她肩头和背上吮咬出一个又一个的情爱印记。 

她终于感到了羞耻，呜呜噎噎的抽泣起来，泪珠却被太白鸭温柔抿去：“好好的……怎么哭起来啦？”“不……不要了……疼……啊！”她的小心思在三鲜脱骨鱼的攻势下被戳破，他的唇还在她背上流连忘返，齿间衔着一小块柔嫩的肌肤温柔啃咬：“说谎可不是好习惯哦，你听……” 

他握住她的腰，和太白鸭交换了一个眼神，后者了然于心，用一阵凶猛的捣弄换来她几乎要断气的尖叫。 

“这么响亮的水声，我可不能当做没听见呀……你明明被我们操的爽极了，是不是呀？”怪盗毫无羞耻之心的向她耳中灌输淫词艳语，少女在多重刺激下小腹一松，只觉一股热流喷涌而出，又被猛烈的插弄溅射，类似失禁的感觉将羞耻心推到了顶点，缠绕着他们给予的快感击溃她最后的防线，化作猛烈的高潮将她席卷。 

“小友当真敏感……只是听听就潮吹，教人爱不释手……”太白鸭被她腟里的软肉吸的头皮发麻，险些交代出来，恶意顶了顶她高潮后敏感无比的宫口，“我要从这儿进去了哦？” 

难得回笼的一丝清明使她感到警铃大作，立刻推拒着青年的胸膛：“不……不行！不行！饶了我吧！白琊！”“只叫挚友的名字我可是会吃醋的——”三鲜脱骨鱼意味深长的拉长了语调，握着她的腰调整好姿势，粗长性器缓缓抽出，她才感觉到一丝轻松，又立刻被重重顶了回去，窄小穴道重新被撑满，她按捺不住，张口咬在了太白鸭的喉结上，换来青年无法忍耐的一声性感低喘。 

三鲜脱骨鱼趁势发起攻击，不断用耻骨去撞击少女圆润可爱的臀瓣，她被顶的不断起伏，啪啪声不绝于耳，在重力的作用下，敏感的宫口被反复戳刺碾磨，竟然真的吞下了半个先端。 

“啊——”她说不清是愉悦还是痛苦，一双秀眉可怜兮兮的蹙着，脸色潮红，除了短促的音节之外什么也说不出来了。“哈……小友……别咬这么紧……”太白鸭也并不好受，过于紧致的穴壁将他的性器缠死在其中，只要略一低头，就能看见粉嫩的媚肉被捅进带出，润滑液与三人各自分泌的体液绞缠在一起，在拍打撞击中被研磨成乳白色的半透明浆汁，将他颜色略深的肉棒涂的亮晶晶，他忍不住长吟一声，握住她的细腰几番冲刺，用力射在了她的甬道中。 

换来三鲜脱骨鱼一声极轻的调笑：“哎呀呀……这就不行啦，今夜还那么长，看来满足小猫的事只能我一个人做啦～”白琊脸色有些不好，他哼了一声，不管不顾的将人从怪盗身上抱起来，尚未得到满足的后穴在微凉的空气中缩了缩，看的他眸色一暗。 

三鲜脱骨鱼饶有兴致的看着他的举动，狰狞的性器依旧在挺立着，太白鸭吻了吻她的嘴角，端过一旁的水杯饮了口，缓缓渡给她，这让她干哑的喉咙感到几分舒适，她感激的亲了亲他的唇，便听见他开口：“交换。” 

怪盗从善如流，捞过一旁的软枕靠了上去，接过被摆成跪趴状的少女，绀碧色的眸中满是温柔爱意，他一边唤着小猫儿小助手小心肝哄着她，一边将热烫的肉棒插进她才被太白鸭射满的小穴中。 

“这么多水，好滑啊～你把我咬的这么紧，想让我怎么插你？”他的手在她腰际流连，少女猫儿一样轻哼着向他撒娇：“阿喻……阿喻哥哥……不要了……不要了好不好……我的腰好酸啊……”“不——行～你的白琊哥哥射了，我可还没舒服呢～你忍心看我这么难受吗？”撒娇讨饶无用，少女咬了咬唇，正想再进行一番讨价还价，后穴再次被淋上了凉丝丝的液体。 

她惊呼一声回头去看，太白鸭正将手中的润滑剂丢在一旁，被润滑过的晶亮手指正在他挺翘的肉棒上来回套弄，在她的注视下肉眼可见的重新勃起成可怕的尺寸，注意到她的目光，他俯下身来与她交换一个吻：“我们会满足你的。” 

不……不是这个问题…… 

她浑浑噩噩的想，再次被贯穿，口腔被三鲜脱骨鱼塞进来的手指玩弄，津唾滴落在他的胸膛上，肚子里白琊射进去的精液被怪盗反复插弄，捣出咕叽咕叽的响亮水声，后穴的索取在这番刺激下变得愈加没有章法，这对挚友在这种时候格外的有默契，直推着她的敏感点要将她抛上云端。 

“不……阿……阿喻……白琊……我、我不行了……会坏掉……啊——”她尖叫着，穴肉剧烈的痉挛着，一直以来游刃有余的三鲜脱骨鱼终于也在这番攻势下缴械投降，然而不待她感到轻松，射过之后有些疲软的性器再度在她身体里硬挺起来。 

她欲哭无泪的握着怪盗肌肉分明的手臂，可怜兮兮求饶：“饶了我吧……我不敢了——”可惜仗剑洒脱的侠客与来去无踪的怪盗都不是什么有自制力的人，这场淫飨欲宴在他们餍足之前绝不会停下。 

少女的意识开始飘忽，生理泪水被反复顶出又被舔去，感到口渴时亦会有人贴心的为她渡来水，她已经不记得自己高潮了几次，更加不记得他们射过多少回，理智在爱欲交缠的喘息中碎成无数片，每一片都化作一只手，拉扯着她坠入情欲的深渊。 

再度醒来时仿佛已经是第二日晌午，少女抬起手，揉了揉眼睛，却被人握住手腕在手背上印下一个吻：“怎么醒啦……再多睡一会嘛……”三鲜脱骨鱼操着刚睡醒特有的声线向她撒娇，腰侧马上被另一只手揽住，太白鸭懒懒的声音传入耳中：“别动……让我靠一会……” 

她想起身，惊觉私处仍旧插着两人的性器，不觉满脸通红：“你、你们……”昨夜断断续续的片段从脑中闪过，她又羞又气，手忙脚乱将自己从两人的禁锢中拔出来，性器脱离时，三人不由自主同时发出一声轻吟，她想说些什么，昨夜被射进去的东西便像决堤一般哗的涌了出来。 

“你们………你们到底射了多少进去！！再、再也不会有下次了！”这下她简直要没脸见人了，三鲜脱骨鱼立刻坐起来抱住她，又因起的太猛感到有些眩晕将脸搁在她的肩上：“没办法～小猫实在太诱人了，一时没忍住……你不要怪我嘛……” 

他向来能拿捏的住她的弱点，这一通撒娇下来，少女仅有的那点火气也烟消云散了。“下、下不为例……”她红着脸，摸了摸怪盗柔软的雪色发丝。腰被太白鸭从后面抱住，他低下头亲吻她的发顶：“那可不行……你这个礼物我们很喜欢，若是下不为例，岂不是失去了很多乐趣？” 

“别、别说了！快点起床！！”


End file.
